Spongebob and the Vamp
by Noelle la Marie
Summary: first story of many. She is a immortal being who when not drinking blood is ruining the lives others in the most painful of ways. this time she takes her chain's from the watery depths of the sea to the endless deserts in the dead lands, as she tell's the tale of Spongebob Squarepant's last adventure.
1. Chapter 1

SpongeBob and the Vamp.

Who lives in a pineapple under the sea  
"Spongebob squarepants"  
Absorbent and yellow and porous is he  
"Spongebob Squarepants"  
If nautical nonsense be something you wish  
"Spongebob Squarepants"  
Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish  
"Spongebob Squarepants"

Spongebob Squarepants? Yes, I believe I remember that name. Such a fragile, young soul, but before I cover his personality, let me tell you in depth the meaning behind his name.

Sponge, that indeed he was. An underwater sponge, the filters of the sea, as you may call them. Though to tell you the truth he looked like a sponge you would find in a modern, kitchen sink more then the depths of the ocean. Often, on my own time I would think over the little scenario I am about to share with you, and wonder: why a sponge? Of all the creatures that represented the sea, why a filter creature that, on it's own, hardly ever moves? Now if I was to be just a tad more ignorant, I would probable assume from the get go that our encounter was due to, what humans call: fate. But make no mistake, everything that happened was intentional from the start, but I'm getting ahead of myself.

Bob, a perfectly simple, if not completely cliché of all names. I'll never understand why his parents decided to name him this, perhaps they thought it was coming out of style, and decided to reintroduce it back into the world in the form of their son. Oh well, I suppose it doesn't matter what your name is; after all, I have one of the oldest names in the world.

Square, this is one of the two things that separate this individual from others of his kind. I don't know if most of you know this but the normal shape of a sponge is often seen as a circular tube, with that being said the shape and form of this particular sponge was, as mentioned before: square, whether this is a evolutionary deformity again, I'll never know.

Pants, the second thing that separates this creature from the others of his species, even the smallest of human kind could tell you that animals, whether they be underwater or not don't wear clothing. I however, have seen many things before that were out of the ordinary, I myself being one, so the sight of a sea animal in pants or even two did not surprise me.

Spongebob Squarepants. That was his name, and just like his name his personality was… silly. Not that I ever had a problem with that, actually it made our fun even sweeter. He was the kind of person that never grew up as a adult, true he had a job, he had a house, I wish I could tell you he had a car but… besides the point. He was everything a child should be but in an adult world, which is why I suppose in a way I regret the fun we had, true it was fun beyond comprehension, but when it was over I was left with a broken toy which was a shame seeing as I often try to take care of my toys. It was my fault, that's all there was to it. Did I feel guilty? A little, but as far as I'm concern, a child could only cry over a toy for so long before they move on.

No matter how many toys I get…

No matter how many times I play with them…

No matter how many times they eventually break…

…I always move on. Which is more then I can say for our little sponge…


	2. Chapter 2

SpongeBob and the Vamp.

Who lives in a pineapple under the sea  
"Spongebob squarepants"

And that he did. It was actually a lot more sanitary then it sounds, I mean if you could live in a refrigerator like hollow space that's underwater no less… why it would solve many of my problems. The night before our play date he had eaten dinner, fed his pet, brushed his teeth, taken a shower, dressed in his night cloths, turned off all of his light's and cuddled up in his bed as he made the cutest little snoring noise. But that's hardly how he woke up.

"Ugh… uh… uh?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth that morning. Secondly he noticed the lack of bedding under him, what was under him was a sandy like texture. As he sat himself up he realized that he was surrounded by sand. As far as the eye can see, sand was everywhere. He looked to the sky and noticed there was not a flower cloud in the sky, not even a cloud. The more his vision cleared the more he realized the lowering possibility that he was underwater.

"Wha…? What is this? Where am I? Gary? Squidward? Patrick? Mr. Krabs? Sandy? Platen? Pearl? Mrs. Puff? Where is everyone? Hello!"

Silence; Nothing but the sound of the wind on the sand. After many minutes of nothing, out of nowhere, there was a sound of rustling sand. Sponge turned around to face the sound behind him, what he saw was a large, pink, object rise from the sand with a loud ground. "Patrick?"

The large object surfaced and much to a regular person's surprise, it had a face; but we know better, don't we?

"Patrick!" the yellow sponge ran to the side of his fellow sea creature. "Patrick? Are you ok buddy?"

"Ugh!" the sea star groaned as his friend helped him sit up. "How long was I out?"

"I don't know." The sponge said with a disappointed expression.

"And… where are we?" Patrick asked as he stood.

"I…I don't know."

"Where is everything?"

"I don't know, but-"

"Where is everyone!"

"I don't know but Patrick-"

"Where is everything I know and love?"

"Patrick! Snap out of it!" Spongebob shook his friend a little.

"Sorry." The star murmured.

"Aw, it's ok. But we need to think of away out of here and back to Bikini bottom."

"Right." Patrick exclaimed and started drawing in the sand.

"Patrick? What are you doing?"

It was a minute before Patrick responded. "There!" Spongebob looked at his drawing of a Krabie patty next to a smaller Patrick.

"Patrick, that's just a picture of you about to eat a super sized Krabie patty."

"Oh." Tears developed in the Sea star's eyes. "Oh Spongebob, we're never going to get home!"

The sponge hugged his long time friend. "Sure we will buddy, we just… have to start walking."

The pink one sniffled. "But that sounds hard."

Spongebob smiled. "It'll go by even faster… if we sing a song."

"Ok!" the star smiled brightly as he took the other's hand.

They started walking as Spongebob started singing. "Now stop me if you haven't heard this one before. Oh, a cowboy needs a horse, needs a horse, needs a horse  
And she's got to have a rope, have a rope, have a rope  
And she ought to' have a song, have a song, have a song  
If she wants to keep riding

Now a cowboy needs a hat, needs a hat, needs a hat  
And a pair of fancy boots, fancy boots, fancy boots  
And a set of shiny spurs, shiny spurs, shiny spurs  
If she wants to keep riding

Oh, the fence is long, and the sun is hot  
And the good Lord knows that a cowboy's got to keep  
Riding', riding' along"

The two kept on singing as they walked farther into the desert. Oh, what fun we were going to have!.


	3. Chapter 3

SpongeBob and the Vamp.

"Oh… the fence… is… long, and… the sun… is hot  
and the good… Lord… knows that… a cowboy's… got… to keep  
riding… riding… along

Spurs… shiny spurs  
Boots… fancy boots  
sings a… western… song  
Ro-oh-oh-ope  
and… a horse  
if… she… wants to… keep riding… riding… along"

Spongebob and Patrick had been singing that song for 5 day's, 6 hours, and 12 minutes and, frankly I was getting bored. Thankfully, my boredom was about to pay off.

"Hey, Spongebob where are we going?"

The sponge turned to his friend. "I told you Patrick, we are going to go towards the sun, and we're sure to find something that way." Spongebob put on his best smile but Patrick continued to sulk.

"But if we go to the sun we'll be hotter then we were before!"

The proper grammar term was '…then we are now" but that's beside the point.

The two sea creatures walked along the sand of the endless desert they so happened to have been dropped in. the day before they had been, like any other creature of the water, underwater. But now, they were trudging along this vast sandy plain whose heat was so intense, it should have swallowed them up hours ago, or so you would think. Suddenly, Patrick collapsed to the ground.

"Patrick!" Spongebob ran to the sea stars side.

"Spongebob…" Patrick coughed. "Tell my mom… I loved her… and if she's not there… tell rocky… what me and Ma had… was nothing!" he went unconscious.

"Patrick! NOOOOOOO!" the sponge cried as he turned slightly to see something sticking out of the sand. "Hey, what's that?"

"What?" a suddenly conscious Patrick asked.

The two walked over to the object, Spongebob pulled it out of the ground and reveled it to be a bottle with some parchment inside.

"I…I don't believe it."

"What?" the star asked.

"It's… It's…the Kraby patty formula!" the sponge awed at the bottle.

"How do you know?"

Spongebob took out the piece of paper and began to read it. "Meat, palm grant, salt, a few drop's of 'thing Mr. Krabs told me not to say', this is the Kraby patty formula!"

"Hoary!" Patrick exclaimed. "Maybe we can make one out of it!"

"No, Patrick!" Spongebob said grabbed the bottle tightly around him.

"Why not?" Patrick asked as he plopped to the ground.

"The Kraby patty formula is an official product of the Krusty Krab; we and no other person have any right to take advantage of it!"

"AWWW! Come on, Spongebob!" Patrick squealed as he tried to grab for the paper in sponges hand.

"No, Patrick! NO!" the sponge struggled to keep the formula away from his friend. Suddenly, a gust of wind knocked the formula out of Spongebob's hand and into the desert.

"…" The two, sea creature's watched as it disappeared among the sand.

"…NO!" they said together. "THE FORMULA!"


	4. Chapter 4

SpongeBob and the Vamp.

"…NO!" they said together. "THE FORMULA!"

The two sea creature's raced through the sand, each wanting to catch the ever so important piece of paper that had been knocked out of their hand's by the wind. The chase was stopped however, when Spongebob tripped and fell on his pink friend. The formula landed on the sand before sprouting flames before the sea creature's very eyes.

"Huh?" Spongebob stared at the ash that was the krabby patty formula. "No."

"Spongebob?" Patrick concerned.

"No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No! No! No! No! NO! NO!" Sponge screamed as he ran his hands through the ash.

"The krabby… (Sniff) patty… (Sniff) formula… IS GONE!" Patrick put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Aw. It's ok buddy." Spongebob snapped back at him "NO! IT'S NOT OK! Don't you understand Patrick? We're lost, we're alone and there is no way we can ever get back home!" he whimpered and then whispered almost to himself "this is the end."

At that Patrick broke into tears and began to cry along side his friend. "I miss World of War Craft!" their tears were enough to make a lake in the middle of the desert, but in the end they just sank in the sand.

**Your wrong little sponge, it is not the end.**

"Huh?" Spongebob looked around the desert but saw there was no one. He could have sworn he heard a girl talking to him. "Patrick, did you hear that?"

Patrick was still recovering from his scene. "(Sniff) …hear what?"

"That voice."

Patrick looked around for an unusual long time. "Nope."

**He can't hear me Spongebob.**

"W-what? Who are you?"

**I'm your angel, your friend. I've come here at your time of need.**

"Do you know how to get home?"

I'm already home, silly sponge (giggles) …but as for your home, only you can find your way back.

"But how?" Spongebob exclaimed as Patrick made sand castles from the wet sand where they once cried.

**To do that you must find out how you came to be here in the first place, and to do that you must retrace your steps.**

"What do you mean? I don't remember anything before I got here."

**Don't worry little sponge, if you go back a little way's then you will be certain of what you need to do…**

Spongebob's voice grew desperate as the voice began to fade. "Wait! What should I do? I don't have anywhere to go! Where are you going? I can't do this alone!"

…**Your not alone little sponge. You have your friend with you, and you have me; whenever you may need me…**

Spongebob was silent for a moment. "…Who are you?"

But the voice was gone. All that was left was the whisper of the wind and the sound's of Patrick humming 'Tik Tok'. But on the current's of the sand and the heat of the sun came the most faintest of bell chimes, and in those chimes was a word so delicate and fragile, only a bat could hear it; Spongebob heard the word in only a fraction of a second, but he had it and all of the weight that came with it. His eye's widened as his very shadow spoke this final word…

"…Eve."


	5. Chapter 5

SpongeBob and the Vamp.

"…Eve."

"Who?" Patrick asked, coming up next to SpongeBob. As far as Patrick was concern, his friend had done nothing but talk to himself since he had made him cry, not that he remembered that part.

"Huh?" the yellow sponge awoken from his trance with the strange angel and turned to his friend. "Did you say something Patrick?"

"Yeah, whose Eve?" the star asked him once again.

"Eve?" SpongeBob hung his head trying to think. Why did he say that name? What a strange name to call an angel, and one that you've never even met. The concept of guardian angel was not unheard of in Bikini bottom, but just the idea that there was someone out there was making sure that you followed your designated path was barley ideal conversation. Despite this, the sponge knew that Eve was real; he had just heard her, saw her even. And that alone made him trust her and her words to him.

"Oh, Eve!" He finally said looking to his friend with excitement. "Patrick! You'd never guess! I was just visited by an… _**Angel**_!"

"An …_**angel?"**_ The starfish repeated skeptical. "…Well what did he say!" he then said cheerfully.

"She said she had come to help us and that the only way to get back home was to retrace our step's."

"Oh," Patrick exclaimed as he took in everything SpongeBob had said… sort of. "Well, that doesn't sound too hard!" he chuckled before turning around to 'retrace his steps'. Nothing but sand, All around them and into the distance. Patrick looked around for his and Spongebob's 'steps' but, unfortunately, the desert made it a priority to banish all of the evidence that the two-sea creature's ever-set foot on the sand. Patrick began to sob again.

"OOOOHHH! WERE NEVER GOING HOME!" The star collapsed on the ground as SpongeBob kneeled next to him.

"Come on Patrick." He comforted. "Remember what Eve said? 'Retrace our steps'"

"But look!" The sea star sniffed and pointed towards the part of the desert where they came from. "There's no step's to trace!"

SpongeBob looked towards the place where Patrick was pointing. He almost looked away before he saw something glossing in sun. And then he suddenly remembered…

"The bottle!" he exclaimed before leaving Patrick's side and running towards the spot where he had dropped the bottle with the formula in it. He shook off some of the sand when Patrick, once again dry of tears, came up next to him. Sure enough, there in the bottle, was another piece of paper.

'How come I didn't notice this before?' The sponge asked himself as he took the paper out of the bottle and began to read it. I believe the first thing he might have noticed was that the parchment was not torn nor crumbled. Though it wasn't exactly new, the parchment was written on with ink, not the type that was used with computers, but the kind that was fresh out of the bottle and was still drying. (I doubt he noticed this though.) The paper read…

We're sinking. Everything is sinking. It's already half empty. They are trying to dig but it's useless. We can't escape it. They are trying to look for another place, a place we can live until it all comes back, but it won't ever come back. Already the streets are becoming more and more empty, everybody's moving to the deep. In all my year's I never thought that it would end. To think, my little girl will never go to college. Ill never sees her graduate and gets married. She told me that everything is going to be fine, I tell her that I know. If only I had just a little more time, I would spend all the money in the world for her, just to make sure she survived. That's why I'm putting this here, where maybe someone will know that I wasn't cheap, not in the end…Signed, an old crab.

SpongeBob reread the note many time's after reading it out loud to Patrick who was just as silent as he was. And they stayed that way till dusk…


	6. Chapter 6

SpongeBob and the Vamp.

They could not stay silent forever. Sometime after the sun had set, Sponge Bob started clearing a place in the sand for him to sleep. Patrick, after realizing they were not playing the quiet game, tried to follow Sponge Bob's example. When he failed, he naturally went to Sponge Bob for help. The yellow sea filter had already settled down in his bed of sand.

"…Sponge Bob?" Patrick touched Bob's shoulder slightly. His friend turned over so he was facing him.

"What?" In actuality Sponge Bob didn't even make an attempt at sleep. He was never the sharpest child in school, but he knew whom it was that wrote the letter, and it confused him more then it helped him. What happened that made Mr. Krabs write that note? He knew that his boss would never give up his money, not even for his daughter. But most importantly, how did the will along with the secret krabby patty recipe get out here in the desert? The more he thought of it, the less sense it made.

"Can you help me? I can't make my bed right." Sponge Bob sighed before walking over to where Patrick's bed was supposed to be.

"All you have to do is move some sand over here." He did so with his arms. "And some over there," he did so in the opposite direction. "… And there… we… go."

"Taaadaaa." He said only halfheartedly. "See? Now you have a place to put your head and a place to put…(yawn)… your feet."

Patrick stared in marvel of what just happened. "Wow! Thanks Sponge Bob!" and he snuggled into his now perfect pit of sand.

Sponge Bob returned to his own sand bed, and slowly but surely fell asleep.

Sponge Bob awoke on an island that he soon recognized as the island that was just north of Bikini Bottom. He did it. He was home. All of his friend's and family were safe. He felt like jumping for joy as he plunged into the water, eager to see the faces he missed so much. A wonderful sight awaited him. All of Bikini Bottom was safe. The jellyfish swam all around him as he headed for town. He saw them all. Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Larry, Ms. Puff, Pearl and her friend's, even Gary slimed over to him, purring and rubbing as he went. This was all too much, only seconds ago he and Patrick were trapped in a desert, he tried to talk to Patrick about it, but every time he tried he would always forget to ask. Finally, Sponge Bob accepted the entire thing. Whatever happened in the last five day's didn't matter. What mattered was that everything was back to normal, and his happy life could go on as it always has. Then it hit him. The Krusty Krab! He just had to see The Krusty Krab! After saying goodbye to all of his friends, Sponge Bob raced down to the Krusty Krab; joy filled his heart as he looked down at the old building that he devoted his life too. Down to the large glass doors which he opened only to find… nothing. The Krusty Krab was empty. Not only that, but it was filthy, and the dim light that hung in the air did not help. He tried to look through the window where he would give Squidward orders for the costumer and Squidward would tell him to leave alone, but for some reason he could not focus on the window. He then tried to open Mr. Krabs office, but the door was locked. He tried the same thing with the bathroom's, the broom closet, and the freezer, but all of them were locked. Then he tried the last room available: the kitchen. He put his hand on the knob and was surprised to see it was open. He opened the door to see complete nothingness. It was nothing everywhere. He turned around to go back to the Krusty Krab, but the door was gone. He was trapped in the nothingness.

'H-hello?' Sponge Bob called, trying to find something or someone in this abyss.

'Hello!' he called a little louder.

**Hello.**

Sponge Bob jumped to the sudden voice. 'E-Eve?'

**Yes, little sponge. I brought you here** **because I think I can help you.**

'How?' he asked, a little bit anxious.

**I found someone who might be able to help you.**

Sponge Bob was about to ask but soon he heard a noise come from the nothingness. The noise was the sound of steps growing louder and louder, until a figure somewhat bigger then the sponge seemed to push away the nothing to stand in front of him.


	7. Chapter 7

Sponge Bob and the Vamp.

**I found someone who might be able to help you.**

Sponge Bob was about to ask but soon he heard a noise come from the nothingness. The noise was the sound of steps growing louder and louder, until a figure somewhat bigger then the sponge seemed to push away the nothing to stand in front of him. It was like nothing he never seen before, it reminded him a little of Sandy. It was a hairless creature with short raven fur and blond highlights only on its head. It had long fins that seemed to extend from the base of the flipper, and blue sparkling eyes that seemed to show his reflection. It wore an outfit that he only ever saw at the Goo Lagoon. A white t-shirt and shorts with sandals to match.

"W-what is it?" The invisible voice of Eve giggled at the sponge's naïve question.

**It's a human and she will help you on your journey.**

The human in question smiled at him. Her hair curled to meet her face, and her long eyelashes batted as she continued to stare at the sea creature.

**Her name is** **Veronica.**

"Veronica?"

**Yes. The more you know about her the closer you will get to your home.**

"But where do I go from here? Its impossible."He felt an invisible force rap itself around him keeping him in a warm embrace.

**No its not. Just have faith in yourself and your friend and all will be clear.**

Sponge bob shut his eyes as he relaxed in the angel's comfort. It was a dream he never wanted to wake from.

…

"SPONGEBOB!" an annoyingly whiny voice erupted the sponge awake and away from his heaven.

"SPONGEBOB!" said sponge cracked open his eyes to see his pink friend hove over him. He let out a defeated sigh.

"What is it Patrick?" he sat up to face the star.

"I-I still can't sleep." Sponge bob sighed again.

"Ok," he told Patrick standing up and walking over to when Patrick was sleeping. "Let's see what's wrong over here." He looked down at Patrick's sand bed, and was surprised to see something metal sticking out. Sponge Bob remove the sand around the metal and was surprised to find a hatch that had the words Krusty Krab written on the front.

"T-this… this is impossible," the sponge muttered as he stood there gaping at the iron hatch. Funny, the fun was hardly beginning and I was already laughing and giggling hysterically.


	8. Authors note GO!

Welcome to…

The author's note! ; D

Hello humans! : D well, I've been a jerk. Not only have I been neglecting this story, but I've also been neglecting… everything. So, sorry about that and sorry that I haven't bothered much with the plot of this story; my superiors are_ pissed! _So much so that I had to put in extra time to the thought of where this story is going. So…. Yeah, I'm going to reboot this story, and It's not going to take long just like five days maybe six. :/ Also, for all those who follow Soul Gazer, I'm rewriting chapter two, not any big changes but changes nonetheless. But it all depends on if I feel like it. :P I really don't know why I have been out of it….School I guess. Oh well, this is going to be a better story THIS I SWEAR! XD Credits! SpongeBob…Tom Kenny Patrick Star…Bill Fagerbakke Eve/Veronica…Amy Lee Mr. Krabs…Clancy Brown 


End file.
